guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Sharaf Ahmad Muhammad Masud
(estimate) | place_of_birth = Sana'a, Saudi Arabia | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 170 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Still held in Guantanamo | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Sharaf Ahmad Muhammad Masud is a citizen of Yemen, currently held in extrajudicial detention in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 170. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate Masud was born in 1978, in Sana'a, Saudi Arabia . As of May 17, 2010, Sharaf Ahmad Muhammad Masud has been held at Guantanamo for seven years eleven months. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were usually held in a trailer.]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. mirror This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Sharaf Ahmad Muhammad Masud's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 6 October 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Testimony Masud did not chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.detainees ARB|Set_39_2629-2646.pdf#14}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Sharaf Ahmad Muhammad Masud's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 14-15 But he dictated a statement, which his Personal Representative read on his behalf. Habeas petition Masud had a habeas corpus petition submitted on his behalf. But, although the Department of Defense published documents from the CSR Tribunals of 179 captives, they did not publish any of his habeas documents. In July 2008 the US District Court ruled that his habeas petition was moot. He also had a DTA appeal filed on his behalf. On December 30, 2008 United States Department of Justice official Daniel M. Barish informed the court that the DoJ had filed "factual returns" in seven habeas cases, including Sharaf Ahmad Muhammad Masud's. Administrative Review Board hearings | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date= March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A two page Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Sharaf Ahmad Muhammad Masud's Administrative Review Board, on 1 July 2005. fast mirror The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Sharaf Ahmad Muhammad Masud's Administrative Review Board, on 12 April 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Three: Captured Crossing from Afghanistan into Pakistan Andy Worthington, September 22, 2010 Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:People from Sana'a Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:1978 births